Mai Vampire
by ikcjjt
Summary: Tsukune dies...but is given a second chance at life, love, and fighting demons; but with all things given there is a price to pay. This story revolves around that price and what it means for his friends, family, and lovers. deeper summary inside .
1. Chapter 1

**MAI HIME X ROSARIO VAMPIRE. Mai Vampire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or Rosario vampire nor the characters associated with either series.**

Summary:

Tsukune dies...but is given a second chance at life, love, and fighting demons; but with all things given there is a price to pay. This story revolves around that price and what it means for his friends, family, and lovers. (deeper summary inside). Action x romance

Tsukune x TWO harems. Rated M for sexual themes and scenes, slight/hinted incest, gore and violence.

Author's notes and summary:

This is not going to be your traditional cross over, with two worlds meeting. This will be a hybrid of both stories, a fusion if you will. Warnings will be posted in advanced for those who want to skip the gory or sex scenes. This will be a dark story mainly played through the narrator's and Tsukune's point of view (POV), focusing on character development and relationship development (the plot will come in a very subtle manner, such that if you are not reading carefully, you will miss it).I will be keeping every character in character (IC) to the best of my abilities.

How the story will be fused will be explained in the prologue. I will be using both of the series in the manga version, though there may be slight anime influences. If you have seen/read either manga or anime of both series, you should be able to keep up; but if you haven't read/watched one of the series, both will be explained and written in a way that you will be able to keep up. On the other hand, if you haven't heard of either series...good luck.

The Prologue will also give you a chance to get used to my writing style. Please critique very critically, this is my first fanfic.

**THE PROLOGUE!**

Rosario Vampire is a manga dealing with Tsukune and his relationship with a vampire, two witches, a succubus, and a snow maiden and their adventures as a newspaper club in a school full of monsters.

This story will take place before any of Tsukune's friends learn he is human (except for Moka of course). The student police have not yet suspected Tsukune of being a human either. Kokoa and the rest of Moka's sisters might make an appearance. Further details will be explained in the story.

Mai-Hime is a manga dealing with a guy named Tate and his adventures with a group of special girls (himes) in a school being attacked by monsters called orphans.

This fanfic will not focus on Tate, but instead on Tsukune in the very same school. Thats right, he will be going to two different schools in two different dimensions (this will be further explained in the story).

Tsukune will take the place of Takumi as Mai's (one of the himes) younger brother. This part of the story takes place near the end of the manga, when the Obsidian Lord has been defeated.(further explained in the story)

Disclaimer- I dont own either series or characters. You already know this... :D

**Chapter ONE**

**The Path To Power**

"ack! AGRAAAAA" Tsukune cried out.

"...this pain...Moka...Onee-chan...I'm sorry"

Tsukune felt his body go numb and cold lying in his own bed in the middle of the night. It was in this moment he knew his time had run out. Death had finally began to take what it flirted with for so long.

Tsukune's memories flashed before his eyes...one memory he paid special attention to; the day he met Moka.

**Flash back:**

It had been the day Tsukune decided he would become stronger for the sake of his older sister, his one and only living relative. He doesn't remember his father and mother. His sister (Mai) never talked much about them either.

At the time Tsukune roomed with his sister in a private school called Fuuka Academy. He was a freshmen in highschool there, he had just transferred. Mai was a third year.

"Hey, wake up" Mai gently shook Tsukune from the bed.

"Geeze, this boy...all he wants to do is sleep and eat. What am I going to do with him?"

Mai decided it was best to cook breakfast and hoped the aroma woke up her lazy brother. She gently got out of the bed they both shared (hoping not to disturb him) and made her way to the kitchen.

In a few minutes, Mai's plan became a success as Tsukune stirred in his sleep as a sweet aroma disrupted his dreams.

'smells like rice and miso soup, perhaps with some grilled fish' Tsukune thought to himself.

He slowly forced himself out of bed. Today was a special day for him. It was the day he vowed to become stronger...

Tsukune entered the bathroom and began to take a shower.

'Onee-chan...you've always been more like a mother to me than a sister. I have seen you sacrifice and work so hard for my sake, but with the heart disease I can never live up to the role of a little brother. I can't do anything to help. I'm always in the hospital or infirmary when I should be working or at least staying in class long enough to actually not need the class representative to tutor me!'

Tsukune's thoughts began to irritate him.

'I'm so worthless as I am...but wait for me Onee-chan. I'm going to become a strong man you can rely on, despite my weaknesses! So wait for me...'

Tsukune completed washing up in the bathroom and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. He saw a picture handing on a wall next to the mirror; it was the picture he took with his sister at a carnival. They were cheek to cheek smiling as Mai was holding his head right next to hers. Each of them had brown eyes, though Mai's were slightly darker. She had orange hair just slightly above her shoulders and her face was as cute as Tsukune's. At the bottom of the picture, Tsukune signed "To my favorite older sister, happy birthday".

Tsukune eventually made it to the living room...

"Hey, onee-chan, whats with the get up?"

Mai was wearing her new school uniform. An orange collar like vest that fit tightly around her, emphasizing her D cup breast. Under it was a white collared shirt with a nice large red bow tie for the finishing touch, or perhaps it was the short gray skirt that was the finishing touch for the entire uniform.

"It's my new school uniform, looks cute doesn't it?" Mai giggled.

"Don't you think its just a tad bit tight?" Tsukune blushed with his response.

"Hey! I'm the older sister here, and boys are suppose to agree with girls when it comes to things like this!"

"Ok ok, its cute, its cute" This time it was Tsukune who giggled at how easy it was to fluster his sister.

"Why you! That wasn't very enthusiastic!" She playfully exclaimed as she tried to chase after her brother and put him in a headlock in an attempt to gain a truthful response.

Of course she knew how cute she looked and she also knew Tsukune silently agreed, but these siblings often find the weirdest reasons to play with each other.

xxxx

After breakfast Tsukune told his sister he was going to go out and would be back sometime later that night. To his surprise, his often times overly protective sister approved and just told him to be careful. He supposed her reasoning rested with him being a high school student now, or perhaps she had other things she wanted to do alone.

Tsukune took a backpack with him full of food, maps,medicine, and information he pulled off the internet regarding martial arts. His ticket to become strong rested in first learning how to defend himself. If he cannot defend himself, how did he hope to protect his sister?

Most of the day was spend searching for good dojos that taught effective fighting skills and was affordable. Whether or not his sister would even allow him to take martial arts with his heart condition (let alone pay for it) was an issue he figured he would deal with later.

He had traveled quite a ways from his dorm and it was getting late. School started tomorrow and his sister did call him a few times to remind him of that fact. He supposed his sis still had her maternal instincts after all.

Tsukune was about to call it quits after he checked one last address on list of martial art schools. It was supposedly on the other side of a tunnel; a rather long tunnel. He couldn't know how long he had been walking in it, his cell phone stopped working. Something must have been interfering with the battery and radio waves. He knew he had overstayed his leave and would pay for it when he returned to his sister. With no cell phone, Mai would definitely think something happened to him.

**Chap one end**

Author's ending notes- Chap one could honestly be broken up into 3 parts, because we are still in the flashback stage. I just didn't want to rush the story, or drag it out. It needs a strong foundation so that when the story does take off, you won't be too lost as to what will happen. But bare with me, I'm working with two different dimensions here and two harems.

Preview: Tsukune finally reaches the end of the tunnel, and he does find a school. It just isn't a martial arts school.


	2. Chapter 1 point 5

**MAI HIME X ROSARIO VAMPIRE. Mai Vampire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or Rosario vampire nor the characters associated with either series.**

**Chap 1.5**

**The Path to Power:**

**Enter Moka Akashiya!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the manga/anime presented here**

**Author's note: keep in mind this is still a flashback, so it wont go into great detail about the characters until I get into chapter 2. So far I am still just introducing the characters and laying down a foundation.**

**Preview: Tsukune finally reaches the end of the tunnel, and he does find a school. It just isn't a martial arts school.**

What he notices is a vast amount of either dieing or dead trees on his left and on the right a red sea. The entire area was dark and gloomy with a suspicious atmosphere. He concluded he wasn't in Japan anymore, or at least what he perceived Japan to be.

He eventually notices a large castle like building, though knowing it couldn't be the martial arts school, he could at least ask for directions. The map did say this was the way to do.

While walking, he feels a sudden hard thump on the back of his head...

"hey..." a mysterious girl said while gently shaking Tsukune.

"wake up...please," the girl was lightly sobbing at this point.

Tsukune slowly began to open his eyes, and what he sees opts him to keep them open.

It was a beautiful pink haired girl with light green eyes. She seemed to be wearing a green vest with a white collar shirt under it. A large rosario hung from her neck right above her bust...which he noticed was smaller than his sister's. A short brown skirt complete her school uniform.

"...ugh," Tsukune attempted to get up, with the girl's help he was sitting up facing her.

"um...what happened?" was all Tsukune could ask feeling like he had been hit by a train.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"I didn't see you...and...and..."

"Hey hey, don't cry, its alright," Tsukune attempted to comfort her while feeling his head for blood, but he only found dried blood.

"So your not angry?" She pleaded.

"I'm sure it was an accident and they happen right?" Tsukune was scratching the back of his head pondering how this girl stopped what was most likely a devastating blood flow.

"Besides, you saved my life, so I should be thanking you in a way...but if u don't mind me asking, how exactly did you save me?" He asked.

"Well...you see...um...I'm a vampire," she chimed.

"..." Tsukune couldn't think of a serious response to such an outrageous claim.

"So I suppose you...licked my blood?"

"And sealed the wound," She proudly stated.

Tsukune looked at her and studied her for the second time. She certainly didn't look anything like a vampire. Maybe she was just a vampire fan girl...who licked his wound clean. There were humans known to have a thing for the taste of blood. Tsukune decided to ponder it another time, he had a martial arts school to find.

The girl eventually introduced herself as Moka Akashiya and the two of them became quick friends. Tsukune eventually found out that the "building" he saw was a school for monsters and he certainly wasn't in any location shown on any of the maps. Out of curiosity he attended the homeroom of Moka Akashiya-where he learned the school's dirty little secrets. What really pondered him though, was the fact that no one brought up that he wasn't wearing a school uniform, and the teacher never bothered to ask him where he came from. Nekonome-sensei (her name) just added him to the roster as if he belonged there.

Tsukune's curiosity quickly ended though when he learned humans were to be killed on sight. As far as he was concerned he had overstayed his welcome at that moment. Moka Akashiya was a beauty, but not one worth dieing for...or so he thought...

Later that day...

"When I take off my rosario I become a "real" vampire," she explained.

Tsukune finally believed she was vampire and so he asked her to explain that to him...after he was completely convinced he said his farewells to her. Of course this was done by explaining his life's hardships in an over dramatic way in order to win her sympathy. At first Moka objected with a guilt trip about how she never had friends and humans did "this" and "that" to her, but after somewhat of an understanding of each other's situations, Moka decided it was best for Tsukune to leave; his story just had more...substance.

With Moka:

'Tsukune...why did you have to me my first?' she began to tear up. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew his sister would miss him and he needed human doctors to check on him when his heart gave out. Moka understood her school couldn't account for all of that, not to mention he was human.

'My first friend, my first taste of real human blood, my first...' her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed one of her classmates walking toward her. School had been out for some time now, so she simply said hi and moped back to her own dorm to grieve over the lost of her first friend, but...

With Tsukune:

'Moka...will I ever see a girl as beautiful as her?'

'Am I walking away from something...someone special?' Tsukune began to mope now.

But he soon realized that they were from two different worlds, two different species. How can a vampire love a human? One that grew up hating humans at that.

'Moka...one day we'll meet again, when I get...' Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking scream of horror.

Most people would run away from such a scream, but he wasn't raised like that. Though his body and heart were pathetically weak, his sister raised him with a strong, yet simple sense of justice and responsibility. When someone screamed, it means they needed help, so help them. This was his only thought as he rushed to the scene.

What he saw there would horrify and inspire the best Hollywood horror film directors. A huge orc-like creature (well above the size of 3 grown humans), with rippling muscle and tattoos. A long slimy tongue to match its gruesome look. But what scared Tsukune even more then its appearance was what it was doing...to Moka.

Moka had been stripped of her clothing. The only thing that remained where her pink bra and panties...being torn off by the orc. Moka had held her own with her vampiric strength, but the Orc was just too aggressive to be held back any longer...

"Oi!, Let her go!" Tsukune ran toward the beast, completely forgetting he was a mere human vs a giant beast whose sexually frustrated. As Tsukune got within arms length of the orc, it slapped him 12 yards into a tree.

"TSUKUNE!" cried Moka as she heard a severe crack, but not from the tree.

Moka continued to cry...

"Stop it Saizo!, please don't hurt him! PLEASE!" Moka was desperate. She knew a normal human couldn't survive against a demon, particularly this one.

Saizo (the orc) ignored her cries, but was shocked when he saw Tsukune charging again.

This time Tsukune dodged Saizo's punch by sheer luck. His heart had already started missing serveral beats and his spine was crushed. He figured he would die, but not before he took Moka to safety.

Tsukune made it to her, but Saizo threw a tree toward him in hopes of crushing his competition...orcs happened to be rather slow. The tree landed in front of tsukune...who tripped on it while holding Moka. A small clink was heard by Saizo as he closed the distance on them.

Tsukune and Saizo was overcome by an immense level of youki (demon energy/KI) coming from Moka. Moka had transformed in a silver haired beauty. Her eyes were red and slitted with a bigger bust and slightly larger thighs, what was left of her bra and panties barely held on.

Tsukune was out cold by this point and Saizo was shocked. Moka quickly bent down and gave some of her blood to Tsukune via bite.

"Tsukune...this may not heal your wounds completely, but it should at leasts start your heart back up...I have always hated humans, having been bullied by them. But you seem to be different somehow..." Moka's voice had grown feminently deeper.

She then turned her attention toward her rapist.

"BUT NOW I SEEM TO HAVE FOUND AN EVEN GREATER HATRED FOR YOUR KIND!"

Moka quickly closed the distance between the two and delivered a powerful tornado kick (1) to his head. Saizo flew back half the length of a football field and was out cold.

Moka quickly walked back to Tsukune and laid his head on her lap. She gently kissed his forehead and waited for him to awaken so she could properly thank him.

**Chap 1.5 end**

**Author note: Yea, I skipped over the development of their 1st meeting, but it's not important for this story. When this flash back is finished, the present time will pick back up and thats when the story/fun will actually start.**

**Preview: What happens when Tsukune wakes up? And what about his sister? How will she react to his late arrival? HOW late will his arrive be?**

**Next Time- A Tearful Reunion!**


	3. Chapter 1 point 9

**MAI HIME X ROSARIO VAMPIRE. Mai Vampire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or Rosario vampire nor the characters associated with either series.**

**Chap 1.9**

**The Path to Power:**

**A Tearful Reunion!**

**Author note- still in flash back...is this a note or a reminder? Does it matter? :3**

Tsukune wakes up and feels a gentle hand stroking his head. What he sees freaks him out to the point of wanting to get up and run, but his back still ached.

"It's ok, its just me-Moka. This is my true form, the one that other Moka told you about," she replied to his frightened reaction.

"O...heh," he embarrassingly stated while scratching the back of his head.

His grin soon faded into a small and depressed frown.

"Moka-san, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him...did he...?" Tsukune was tearing up at this point.

"No, I stopped him, and it's quite alright. There wasn't much a human can do, though I'm grateful you tried. I would have been raped and possibly killed if you hadn't come when you did."

"Tsukune...if you leave that other sentimental Moka would be heartbroken," She continued.

"Moka-san...I'm sorry but I..."

"It's not like it matters to me! I can just find someone else's blood to drink!" Moka stormed off and left Tsukune quite baffled at her seemingly bipolar disposition.

He wasn't sure what to make of her reaction. Though when he thought about how the pink haired version would react to his disappearance, he became depressed. All his journey for strength had done was hurt his new found friend and could have gotten her raped. He squeezed his fists tightly and cursed his weak half dead body. He started to cry silently as he laid their on the ground wondering if his back or any other part of his body was still in one piece. He didn't want to think of how long he was out and how long his sister most likely tried to call him. There was no telling how many hours or even days he had been gone. He had been knocked out twice and spent a day in a monster school that almost got him killed.

Tsukune was very bright for a high school student, he had an open mind and accepted circumstances for what they were. If someone claimed they were a monster and showed evidence for it, he simply believed them. But under this logic, he was worrying about how much time really did pass in this dimension and how is time different in Japan. He could go through the tunnel and end up being days or years from the time he left. He had read manga where these types of things happened. He was terrified about finding out. He was scared of explaining any of this to his sister, he knew he had to come up with answers and fast. And if he really did end up years in the future- he won't be returning to this place.

Tsukune slowly got up...pain free to his astonishment. He found his belongings scattered around near the tree which he was knocked toward. Seeing the orc still unconscious, he decided to just find his pills and leave the rest as he ran toward the tunnel.

With Mai:

"Yes, he's about my height and he's been gone since last night," Mai plainly stated to the officer.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying all last night because her brother wouldn't answer his phone and didn't return at all last night. She had called the police before, but they said for her to wait a little longer to see if he would return early in the morning.

Now she was describing her brother to them, completely worn out from not getting any sleep. She also skipped class this morning determined not to leave the apartment until her brother was safe.

"We will see what we can do ma'am," said the officer as he returned to his patrol car and drove off into the night.

Mai was standing and staring blankly into the sky. Her mind was thinking about how she promised on her parent's grave she would take care of her little brother. She couldn't lose another one of her family members...not this way. Mai just stood in front of the door outside until she collapsed from fatigue.

"Onee-chan!, Onee-chan!" Tsukune gently shook his sister in front of the door, she looked like she was half dead.

Tsukune quickly took her inside and laid her on the bed. He checked her for a fever but she didn't have one. He started sobbing and blaming himself for this. Angry at his own powerlessness, but for this morning he would do what he can.

Tsukune got himself dressed for bed and decided to ask his sister about how long he has been gone when she woke. He noticed it was a bright morning, but decided they could both use some sleep.

Tsukune snuggled beside his sister, careful not to disturb her. He figured she needed the sleep as see looked so peaceful now, as if she knew he had returned.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her large cleavage. She was wearing a white T-shirt with buttons. The top of the shirt wasn't buttoned at all, revealing the objects of Tsukune's attention. She also had on really short black shorts.

As he stared he started thinking about Moka and what she was doing and thinking about right now. He started to regret leaving the way he did, and he also regretted hurting his sister. Tsukune gave his sister a small innocent kiss on her lips and put his head right into her chest and feel into a deep sleep resembling the beauty he slept next to.

****

Tsukune eventually got his sister to forgive him for his late arrival, and he figured out how time worked in the other dimension. In simplistic terms when it was noon in one place, it was night in the other. He never told his sister the truth about why or how he was so late, he just said he fell asleep in a dojo after training. His sister just accepted it and things went back to normal rather quickly.

**Chap 1.9 end.**

**Author note: ok ok ok, flash back is done, so no more rushing or even skipping over dialog between the characters. I just needed time to introduce those three. So from now on, I'm letting the characters do the talking...or more of it :D.**

**Preview: Flash back ends! And the Battle with the Obsidian Lord begins! Himes vs Obsidian Lord!**


	4. Chapter 2

**MAI HIME X ROSARIO VAMPIRE. Mai Vampire**

**Chap 2**

**Himes vs Obsidian Lord**

**Author note: This will be my 1st REAL battle scene, where neither side will be taking a beating. New characters will be introduced as well!**

Start!:

"_ack! AGRAAAAA" Tsukune cried out._

"_...this pain...Moka...Onee-chan...I'm sorry"_

_Tsukune felt his body go numb and cold lying in his own bed in the middle of the night. It was in this moment he knew his time had run out. Death had finally began to take what it flirted with for so long._

_Tsukune's memories flashed before his eyes...one memory he paid special attention to; the day he met Moka._

**Flash Back end!**

The ambulance was called and paramedics attempted to revive him, mean while...

"Where am I?" Tsukune looked around and saw a completely empty room with a throne just 35 yards away. He noticed a dark figure sitting there.

"So you require power do you?"

"Huh...who me?" At this point, after meeting monsters and fighting them, Tsukune wasn't easily surprised and expected anything.

"I can give you what you desire..."

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"That depends on how you answer my earlier question."

"How about you answer mine! Where the hell am I!" Tsukune was getting irritated, last time he remember he had-

"Wait a sec, am I dead?" He exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, well now, that also depends on how you answer my quesion" it replied.

"Do you want power boy?"

"At what price?" Tsukune asked nervously.

He was raised to believe nothing is given for free. His sister worked for every dime she had.

"Give your body to me."

"Will I even be conscious? If you will have control my body like a puppet, I will be better off dead!" Tsukune rejected its offer.

"You are a smart one, but you see, I can only revive through your body. All I ask is for a little time to borrow it and eventually you and I will become one. That, or you and I could just die kid."

"What will you do with my-" Tsukune was cut off by a vision the figure brought into his eyes.

"Mai thats enough! Please calm down!" Natsuki attempted to calm her friend down who hasn't stopped crying over the death of her brother.

Natsuki and Mai have been friends since Mai first transferred into Fuuka Academy. She was very cool and collective with a somewhat distant personality; but Mai broke her out of her little shell.

Natsuki wasn't suited to this kind of thing. Her best friend was on the floor crying and babbling about how her brother's life was just getting stared.

Mai's other friends attempted to calm her down as well.

"Alright! thats enough!" Tsukune was crying at this point.

"As long as I can be conscious and be with my sister, do what u will with my body!" he continued.

"Heh, very well kid...very well,"

"So...what should I call you?" Tsukune asked.

"Call me Obsidian Lord".

Meanwhile...

A dark figure creeped into the now deceased Tsukune's room and approached the bed he lay in...

"I'm so sorry...and we were such good classmates,"

The figure then took out a long and slender katana and prepared to stab Tsukune through the neck.

Before the sword could connect, a mighty ki surged throughout Tsukune's body. It knocked the figure through the wall where the rest of the company was.

Tsukune's body instantly reawakened and flew right through the closed window until it was outside.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Mai as she rushed through the door to find out why some girl had just been sent through the wall.

"Hey! Where did his body go?" She rushed over to the figure called Akira who was just now recovering.

"Mai...I couldn't stop him...he's awakened now..." Akira slowly got up and activated her element*.

"Mai you know what must be done" Natsuki sympathized with Mai, but she knew they had all waited for this moment. A moment in which they thought their battles would come to an end. A day when the orphans would stop attacking them and endangering and taking lives. Their hopes and dreams rested with the defeat of this one person, the Obsidian Lord.

"Wait...you can't mean..." Mai was on the verge of crying again.

"He's Tsukune ok? Akira is a kunoichi, she wouldn't mistake her target, besides the guy's already dead, so no harm can be done," Nao annoyingly stated.

"Nao, shut up!" Natsuki retaliated.

"No, she's right...I have to stop him. He's no longer my brother, just a monster who disrespects the dead!" Mai's new determination inspired the rest of the Himes to summon their elements and head out to battle.

*Author's technique dictionary:

elements: the 1st summoning ability of a Hime:**HI**ghly-advanced **M**aterializing **E**quipment. Not very creative, but that's directly from the manga. Elements are a hime's basic weapon summoned into existence. They can be a variety of weapons depending upon the person who uses them.*

Tsukune...now the Obsidian Lord stood in the middle of a deserted area of the city. A place that wouldn't attract to much attention. He awaited for the Hime's to arrive.

And so they did. Quite a few of them arrived, but the Obsidian Lord just smirked as he felt he had everything under control.

"So you have arrived Ladies, shall we dance?" he smirked.

"Damn you!" Mai charged in with a round house kick illuminated in flames and continued to assault only to hit the OL (Obsidian Lord) a few times before he jumped back 30 yards.

"Heh, that bitch sure knows how to-" He was immediately cut off by a large fireball heading in his direction-no doubt from Mai.

He quickly jumped out of the way only to get stunned by Natsuki's barrage of ice bullets. He soon found himself surrounded. In about 3 secs he tried to assessed each of his opponents as he activated the sharingan*

*Author's skill book:

Sharingan: taken directly from the _N__aruto _manga. Though skill sets are similar, there are some differences.

It allows its user to see through some illusions, tricks, strategies, and techniques. It can view into the immediate future and predict it's opponents techniques. It can also copy some of those techniques as well as cause illusions.*

'It seems Mai has the element that causes a ring of flame to appear around each one of her limbs. This gives her control over fire and probably resistance to it to. She also happens to have a nice rack, its going to be fun living with her,' he gave a perverted grin.

Before the 1st second was up, it was Natsuki who continued the assault. She drew her guns and started shooting wildly into the air.

"Oi! Im over here!" OL decided it was time to counter and ran toward Natsuki, but jumped up in the air in just enough time to avoid being captured by Nao's element.

'Damn that was close, Natsuki most likely missed me on purpose in order to make me go for the opening and created one for Nao in the process,' he thought.

OL recognized in that moment that Natsuki's elements resemble very fat and short guns that fired ice bullet, almost as dangerous as the real thing.

Natsuki herself had long blue hair and wore a tank top with shorts on. Her chest wasn't as big as Mai's but was noticeable non the less. She looked to be the same age as Mai. He could tell she was the serious type in the group and he needed to be wary of her.

He then turned his attention to Nao. She had short red hair and a very sexy demeanor about her. She was younger then the other girls, right at Tsukune's age.

Nao looked up and gave a seductive smirk at OL and licked her lips.

"Fell for it stupid ass," She said.

She suddenly wrapped thin steel wires around the OL's leg and pulled him down to the ground.

'Damn! It wasn't Natsuki who set me up! It was her! She predicted 3 steps ahead of me? It seems she's the smart one of the group. Her element looks like some type of metal claw on both of her hands. She must produce this damned thin metal from the tips of the claws. If I didn't activate my lighting shield* my leg would have been lofted off, ' OL though as he was falling.

*Author's move set:

lighting shield- a move I actually thought of on my own, but it's so common in video games that I might as well give credit to the various video games that thought of it 1st as well as the similar skill found in _Naruto._

What my version does is it creates a thin coating of lighting around the user and can only be seen by the naked eye when something comes into contact with it, it is 100% pure defensive skill, so no harm is done to the opponent(s) when they come in contact to it.*

When the OL connected to the ground a loud crash was heard and a huge dent appeared in the concrete. Suddenly Alyssa appeared and activated her element. She looked to be about 8 years old, but her demeanor showed she had the maturity of a young adult.

A large ball covered with scales floating in air appeared. It suddenly opened in half (horizontally), and a small white light could be seen. It was her element.

It controlled gravity, and the OL found it very hard to get back up. And if that wasn't an issue, he felt small bullets crash right into his body.

'Damn, so thats were those bullets went when Natsuki shot them in the air earlier. It was a feint (distraction) and a delayed attack, seems my lighting shield tanked most of the damage though. Better lay low and plan my own attacks from now on,' he thought.

The other Himes approached the crater and looked at what seemed to be a corpse.

"Is it dead?" Natsuki quesioned.

"Well I hope so, he was annoying," Nao replied.

Miyu decided it was time to finish off the body just as a precaution.

As she approached the body her arm transformed into a long blade and she stabbed the body right through the heart.

Suddenly the body dissolved and sent a surge of electricity throughout Miyu. She was paralyzed.

"MIYU!" Alyssa screamed.

"Don't come near mistress, it's a trap!" Miyu responded.

Just as soon as she said that the OL burst through from under the ground right in the middle of the Himes. OL quickly did a few hand signs* and

"Watch out, hes preforming a jutsu!*" Akira yelled as she jumped back.

"To late, Chidori nagashi!*"

Electricity shot out from his body and shocked every hime except one.

The OL jumped to wear Akira was.

"Well, what a knowledgeable kunoichi you are," the OL smirked.

*Author's list of jutsu:

As you can tell, this story will have influences from other manga-namely _Naruto._

Hand signs are used to preform ninjutsu in the world of _Naruto._

Jutsu is short for ninjutsu and all it is is a magical spell.

Chidori nagashi is a jutsu that unleashes a mid range, wide spread electricity from the user's body. It almost always paralyzes its victims. Roughly translates into chidori stream or chidori current. It to is from _Naruto.*_

'It seems she knows jutsu, she will definitely be a troublesome one if she can read my hand signs. While the others are paralyzed I will take her out quickly,' He thought has he did hand signs for yet another jutsu.

Akira was prepared for battle herself. She wore a black hood/cloth around her head and face covering everything but her eyes. She also wore a white sleeveless yukata* that just barely coved up her panties and advertised her huge bust. She also wore a kunai* pouch around her thigh. She looked to be about Tsukune's age.

Akira summoned her element which turned out to be a huge two-bladed shuriken connected by a small short metal pipe.

*Author's note:

Kunai is a ninja knife. It can be thrown. Yukata is sort of like a Japanese dress...maybe? I dont know how it would translate into english, but Kunoichi are said to be the most beautiful women on earth (in the manga anyway).*

The OL finished his jutsu and his hand seemed to be weighed down by a huge concentration of electricity focused on it.

"CHIDORI*," he screamed as he ran toward Akira full speed.

*Author's quick notes:

Chidori (also known as lighting blade or rikiri) is a jutsu that concentrates electricity into ones hand and is used to pierce through enemies. Said to pierce all, even lighting bolts. Taken directly from _Naruto.*_

Akira was prepared to counter it until she felt a piercing pain directly behind her. And then in front of her.

'Damn...when did he get behind me? And in front? He must have produced more then one lighting clone* when Nao knocked him into that crater,' She thought as she started to spit out blood.

As the OL pulled out his hand from Akira's abdomen, she dropped lifeless onto the cold concrete.

'One down, too many more to go...' OL stated windily.

He was starting to reach his limit, but the Himes were just getting started.

*Author's note: lighting clone:

Taken from _Naruto. _Its a clone of the user that is made out of lighting. It is much weaker than the user, but when it is destroy and sends electricity into the enemy and may paralyze. It will also transfer any knowledge picked up by the clone's senses directly to the user.*

**Chapter END**

**Author's notice: Ok, that was one really long chapter and I know all of these notes being in the middle of the intense battle is annoying and a mood killer. They wont be so common after this big battle.**

**With the foundation of the story set, once this battle is finished it's smooth sailing from there and things will get much more bloodier and sexier.**

**I also need to apologize for the random underlining crap. I can't seem to get the system to work or save in my favor. I dont want to use bold or italisize (sp?) because of the message that sends in some of the other explanations. But this will be the only chapter that will deal with this many breaks in the story, after this, no more author notes in the middle of the story.**

**Next time: What will be Akira's fate? How will the Hime's deal with that fate? What will become of Tsukune being controlled by the Obsidian Lord? Can his sister talk some sense into him?**

**Next Chapter: No More Holding Back!**


	5. Chapter 3

**MAI HIME X ROSARIO VAMPIRE. Mai Vampire**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Mai-hime, Rosario Vampire, and even most of the moves in the battle scene...happy now?**

**Author's 2 cent: ok, its time to kick this battle into gear. Akira...will u survive? The hottest of all the himes...dead by chap 3? if the Obsidian Lord kills her I'm going to commit seppuku*.(ritual suicide)**

**I'm also sorry for the long awaited update, but my chapters are getting longer and longer. I will try to keep them shorter for quicker updates.**

** Chap 3**

** No More Holding Back!**

Last time..._As the OL pulled out his hand from Akira's abdomen, she dropped lifeless onto the cold concrete._

_'One down, too many more to go...' OL stated windily. _

_He was starting to reach his limit, but the Himes were just getting started. _

****

Mai managed to free herself from the paralysis and crawled to the top of the crater. Where she saw Akira's body.

"AKIRA!" She yelled.

'Tsukune's only friend...that...MONSTER! Has taken my brother and now his friend...IT will pay!' Mai though furiously.

Natsuki soon joined Mai at the top and both stood up slowly and yelled

'TATE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!'

'Geeze...what now? I don't have much energy left, gotta take out the smart girl next...' the OL thought.

'Hai hai*, I'm coming,' responded Tate.

Tate was wearing a white T shirt and jeans with sandles on. It suited his laid back and confrontational nature. He had spiky blond hair with a black outline at the base of it.

He seemed to come from out of no where and touched* Mai's and Natsuki's elements.

"Kagutsuchi!" Mai yelled.

"Duran," Natsuki followed.

Two "Children*," were summoned.

***Author's annoying book of tips:**

**Hai means yes, yes maam/sir, ect.**

**A "child" is a Hime's summon, but unlike an element it cant be summoned by pure will alone, it needs a "key" in order to summon it. A key is generally a human who is close to the Hime in some form or fashion. To summon a child the Hime's key needs to touch the element. The Child stays summoned until the Key runs out of range or it is destroyed. When a child is summoned, it is usually in the form of a giant animal shaped robot with elemental properties and powers.***

Kagutsuchi looked like a large cross between a dragon, robot and a whale with wings made of flame. It dwarfed humans in size and had two short hands/claws. It always remained afloat yet never moved a wing.

Duran was a cross between a robot and a dog/wolf. A wolf robot you could call it. It was about the size of a large horse and two long cannons resting on its shoulder.

Mai flew right next to her Child and threw Tate on its neck.

"Hey babe, you know how I hate riding this thing!" Tate sounded annoyed.

"Shut up and just don't die!" Mai ordered.

Natsuki got on the back of her Child and looked at Mai jealously.

The OL suddenly dodged a large and long battle ax-like weapon.

'What now' he thought.

"It's Leader!" exclaimed Mai. Happy to see one of the other Himes recovering from the shock.

OL searched through Tsukune's memories and noted her to be the Mai's history teacher.

"What's an old hag like you doing here? I don't have time for this nonsense..." OL stated.

"OLD HAG? I'll have you know I'm only 17 years old!" Leader (also called Midori) yelled in protest.

'Such a lie', everyone who was still conscience or alive thought.

Although the OL and others called her a hag, she actually looked to be in her mid 20s. She wore a sweater that showed off her stomach and hinted at her bust (as large as Mai's). She also wore a skirt just slightly longer then Nao's and it had a slit in it. Tennis shoes and long white stockings finished her outfit. But what was most noticable about her was her hair. Her bangs were long enough to cover up part of her chest, and she had a pony tail that sent long spiky brown hair down to the back of her knees.

"Oi, take Akira to the nurses office and hurry, I checked her vitals and she's still alive," Midori order.

'What when did she-' OL's thought was interrupted by two large rockets aiming flying toward him. He quickly jumped in the air.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu*,"OL stated while in air.

He summoned a large electric eel that rivaled Mai's child in size. It also floated in the air by some unknown cause.

Below him were ice spikes that threatened to freeze him solid.

Duran and Natsuki took this chance to rescue Akira and rushed her to the Nurse's office.

***Author's two cents:**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: a summoning technique. Straight from _Naruto. _Used to summon creatures.***

OL noticed a parakeet land on Midori's battle ax, and a large (the size of Kagutsuchi) humanoid bird-like robot complete with a sword and wings was summoned.

'Wow... a parakeet for a key...and an oversized robot straight out of _Power Rangers_. This is going to be one hell of a fight,' OL thought nervously.

Mai, Midori, and the OL glared at each other on their oversized summons.

'Ok, I'm nearly out of energy, but I can see Mai is running on low herself. I don't know where the hell the hag came from, but I'll conserve my energy for her and let the eel handle Mai' OL continued to glare at his opponents.

"Heh heh, are you sure you two can pull this off? It seems the rest of your girls are still feeling the effects of my chidori nagashi," he taunted.

"I'll have you know I'm full of enough energy to kick your ass!" Mai retorted.

"Don't lie to me girl, my sharingan gives color to energy, I can see your at your limits!"

"Are we going to sit here and chat or are you two ready to get this shit started?" Midori added her two cents in. She looked impatient.

'Heh, well said. I can't take on both "childs" , but if I can kill Tate and that parakeet that should unsummon them. And I know just the jutsu to use,' the OL thought as both of the childs dashed toward him and his eel.

**Chap END!**

**Next Time: What the Future Holds!**

**Author's notice: Next Chap things will get rated R and the story will finally begin! Or perhaps rated PG13...we will move to R later. Since this is such a short chapter, i will upload another one in a few hours. My treat for such the long wait. And dont forget to review...not that i'm running out of ideas. :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**MAI HIME X ROSARIO VAMPIRE. Mai Vampire**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Mai-hime or Rosario Vampire.**

**Chap 4**

**What The Future Holds!**

***This takes place 2 weeks after the Battle***

Tsukune kissed his sister on the cheek as he got up and went to get ready for school.

Eventually Mai followed suit, surprised and shocked that she was the one that nearly overslept. Or so she thought until she looked at the clock and saw it hadn't alarmed yet.

At the breakfast table...

"Hey, you weren't going to leave me behind were you!" Mai lightly pouted.

"Calm down, school doesn't start for another 40 minutes. I was going to wake you after I got out of the bathroom," Tsukune chuckled.

"You know, you have been getting pretty lazy around here. Have you been getting too comfortable with that boyfriend of yours?" Tsukune points under the table.

Mai looked under there and became flustered when she found out she forgot to put her skirt on.

"You perverted little brat..." Mai almost whispered in a dark tone, but enough for Tsukune to hear.

Tsukune quickly ran out of the door in hopes he wouldn't get caught by his sister and forced to explain an awkward situation. He was happy they didn't live on the third floor and it was on campus.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

When Mai finished getting dressed she wandered what other changes in his behavior she would come to expect since that battle.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune walked the halls toward first period. He tried to ignore the glares he was getting, but he often wished he really had just died. People avoided him like a bad disease. He wasn't sure how the fight turned out, he wasn't conscience for any of it.

"Look...it's him," random girl #1.

"I don't know why they let him live," random guy #1.

"He's too dangerous to just be free like that," random girl #2

Tsukune just continued to walk, feeling very guilty. He knew they were right.

To Tsukune's relief a thunderous roar shifted everyone's attention to outside-where Mai and Natsuki did their routinely duel. His sister's and Natsuki's fan club rushed to the scene and start cheering the fight on. They often fought over Tate, who just slept around with both of them, but refused to commit to either.

Tsukune couldn't blame the guy, he'd jump at the chance to have sex with one girl, let alone only friend he had in this school besides his sister was...

"Yo," Akira stated as Tsukune walked in the classroom.

"I guess its just you and me again eh?" Tsukune replied.

"It's always just us until the bell rings, even teachers get excited about the show your sis puts on,"

"By the way, why do you look so tired? Rough morning I suppose?" She asked.

'More like a rough night,' He thought.

"Yea, I suppose so," Tsukune scratched the back of his head with a grin on.

"Or perhaps your sister had something to do with it," Akira teased.

"Akira!"

"Just saying Mr. Sister Complex," Akira shrugged.

Before Tsukune could reply he heard the bell rang and everyone returned to class. He took his seat next to Akira who was just smiling at his reaction.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Classes went by fairly quickly. Tsukune was never known to be very talkative, but since the battle people ignored him to a much greater degree. He couldn't blame them though, he knew he was no longer human and the deal he made with the Obsidian Lord turned out well so far, but one must wonder if this ordeal was really over.

Tsukune made his way into the lunch room. It was as if time stopped itself. Every one was intently starting at him and the room had gone silent. He quickly got his lunched and walked toward the door. As he made it to the door he felt his weight lean forward and the food in his tray started going airborne. He tried to move his feet, but something stopped them from regaining a good footing. He braced himself as he fell straight on his face. Every one in the lunchroom burst out laughing.

Tsukune slowly got up and hoped his sister wasn't in the vicinity. He didn't want to be embarrassed any further. Akira (if she had made it to the lunchroom in this time), would be much more discrete in backing him up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Obsidian Runt," Kira announced. Proud of the fact that he tripped what was once an all powerful being.

"Your mistaken, I'm no longer the-" Tsukune was caught off by a kick to the jaw before he was completely on his feet yet.

Kira stood about 6'0'' and weighed around 200 lbs, so he didn't hit light.

Tsukune spat out some blood.

"Hey! I don't want any trouble!" he responded.

Kira just ignored the plea and picked Tsukune up by the collar and pulled his hand back to strike.

"Thats enough," Akira was holding back Kira's arm seemingly without any effort.

"A-Akira..." Tsukune signed.

"Eh? Or else what little girl?" Kira glared at Akira.

Akira returned the glare.

Kira eventually let go and decided to leave them alone as he grunted.

"Akira, thank you and sorry for the trouble," Tsukune apologized.

"What are you saying sorry for idiot? Just forget about it"

The two eventually cleaned up the mess and Akira bought Tsukune another lunch. They ate in a secluded area outside.

Later that day,outside the gates of the school...

"Thanks once again for earlier, you really saved me back there," Tsukune said.

"I said don't mention it," Akira stated monotonically.

"Ha ha, well if u put it that way how about we go out for ice cream then?"

"Well...um...sure I guess," Akira lightly blushed. This was the first time Tsukune ever asked her out in the few weeks they had known each other. They were both very quiet and kept to themselves. Ironically they first met when Akira accidentally tripped Tsukune causing him to drop his lunch. She felt guilty ever since for causing such a 'weak otaku*' (worse than a nerd) to have such an embarrassing incident occur. She felt bad for the guy and they got alone quite well after that day. She even helped him study when he had to skip class (on serveral occasions) because of his heart disease. She and his sister were the only visitors he had in the hospital.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

At the Ice cream shop...

Akira sat right in front of Tsukune as she ate her ice cream.

"You know you didn't have to buy it for me as well," Akira said.

"Yea, but it's my treat," He responded.

"So whats your story?"

"Hm?" Tsukune asked.

"Why did you come to this school? It can be a very dangerous and scary place," Akira's eyes drifted away from Tsukune for a moment.

"Tell me about it, but I'm sure my sister will protect me," Tsukune giggled reminiscing about his sister's early morning duels.

"Oh yea...her...so what's the deal with you and her anyway?"

"My parents died and they left me in her care, we have been close ever since," He replied.

"And what about you?" Tsukune asked.

"Um...we'll save that for another time," Akira put on a fake smile hoping he would drop the subject.

They talk for quite a while longer until evening came and Tsukune said he had to be somewhere.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune walked in the door of their apartment/dorm.

"Onee-" He cut himself off when he heard soft moaning coming from the bedroom and the sound of ruffling sheets.

He wasn't sure how to react or think. This was the first time he had ever encountered his sis doing...that. Tsukune decided to sneak back out and head to Yokai Academy early this evening.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Chap end.**

**Author's note:Time to visit yokai academy! But remember this takes place before they found out he was human, before the big fight with that fox guy. So the girls will already be friends at this point. Besides, I'm pretty sure the readers are tired of re-reading the same old cannon meeting between this harem. So I'm just going to skip it. Time has passed since the fight with the OL...Don't forget to review!**

**Next time: Tsukune's First Brawl! The Power of EOTL!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Mai Vampire**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Mai-hime or Rosario Vampire.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tsukune's First Brawl! The Power of EOTL!**

Tsukune made it to the demon realm with a few hours to spare. He spend them in the middle of the woods meditating...

**During the fight with the OL:**

"_What do you mean?" Tsukune was shocked by the recent revelation._

"_I'm just having a friendly sparring match with your sister and her friends; nothing to worry about," OL replied._

"_That wasn't-"_

"_The deal was to let me borrow your body for a time, you never said what I could or couldn't do with it," OL smirked._

"_PLEASE, don't hurt her! She's all I have left!" Tsukune was tearing up. Clearly regretting ever trusting this demon. He may have found a new life, but at the price of his sister's wasn't worth it._

"_Quiet boy, I will do as I please. But I can't possess this body for much longer. Something ELSE is in here and it's getting annoying holding it back. You can have your body back right after I have a little more fun."_

"_In the mean time you need to get stronger. Without power you can not protect anything. Power is what defines us demons. It tells who gets what and how much of it. Think of it as politics in your world," He continued._

"_What the hell do you want from me?" Tsukune was getting impatient. He could no longer stand idle while his sister was in danger._

"_I already have what I want from you. Now I need-"_

**End Flashback**

Tsukune was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the rustling of leaves. School had started. Tsukune quickly got up and headed toward the school.

"TSUKUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Tsukune was glomped by a-

"Leave him alone you over-sized cow!" A pan (out of nowhere) landed on Tsukune's assailant.

"The hell was that for! You flat-"

She was cut off by an ice kunai* (ninja knife) implanted in her forehead (also seemingly out of nowhere). The other intruder of Tsukune's personal space suffered the same fate.

"Thanks again Mizore-san," Tsukune stated while scratching the back of his head. He looked down and noticed how cute Mizore look. She evaded his gaze, blushing, and didn't notice his stare.

Mizore had light purple hair that stopped right above her shoulders. A low-cut shirt that didn't go past her shoulders. She always had a sucker in her mouth and ocean blue eyes that portrayed a sweet innocence about life. Tsukune often wandered how her shirt stayed on. The black straps coming from it seemed to support her bra. This made Tsukune sometimes question that innocence.

"Why do you two ALWAYS have to interrupt me and MY Tsukune's intimate time?" Tsukune helped her up as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Your Tsukune?" two voices yelled.

"It's ok Kurumu-chan, there's always tomorrow," Tsukune giggled, sticking his tongue out.

Kurumu had on her usual outfit-a white shirt coved up by a yellow sweater topped off with a red bow tie. Her assets showed well even though the sweater wasn't tight fitting at all. They must have been as big as Mai's.

Tsukune went to help up Yukari, the last of the three to be introduced. She was about 11-12 years old and had a body to match it. She acted very childish with a sailor's wet dream/fantasy. Being half the size of everyone at the school didn't stop her pursuit of sharing a bed with both Moka and Tsukune. She wore a cute outfit befitting a witch (including the hat).

Yukari thrust her chest into Tsukune's face in an effort to thank him. It quickly ended when Kurumu smacked her head, as Mizore blamed Kurumu for the witches behavior.

While those three were arguing, Tsukune notices who he has been waiting for.

'Moka-san, she looks so beautiful, shiny, and too perfect for my eyes,' Tsukune blushed as she approached him.

"Tsukune," she said.

"Moka-san," he repeated.

Moka seemed to lose her footing for a mere moment, but Tsukune caught her. They look into each other's eyes as the rest of the girls prepared to kill Moka. Moka suddenly latched on to Tsukune's neck and bit down.

"Sorry, I'm a vampire," She giggled as she drank from him.

The other girls chased the two all the way to homeroom, where Kurumu hugged Tsukune into her chest until class started.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**During lunch...**

The group also sat and ate together.

"So what will we write about for our article?" Kurumu questioned.

The group was also in a newspaper club, run by their homeroom teacher and Gin-sempai* (an older classmate).

"Um, how about different fighting techniques?" Tsukune suggested as he waited for a confused response from the girls.

"Huh?" the girls responded confused and bewildered.

"Whether we like to admit it or not, fighting takes place at this school everyday. It's a big part of the culture. I say its time we did a report on the different ways demons fight," he explained.

"Like karate? Sumo wrestling?" Mizore spoke up referencing some of the clubs.

"I'm thinking of more on the lines of demon arts. You guys don't fight like humans in your demon forms. I'm just curious as to how you all learn how to fight," Tsukune left the girls baffled.

"I think you have been hanging around Inner-Moka san way to much," Yukari stated as she put a hand on her cheek.

"But Tsukune does have a point, out of all the fights we have been in why would it be so taboo to talk about it?" Kurumu reasoned. She also winked at Tsukune, who shrugged in return.

"Well then that settles it! All we need now is inner Moka san to agree to help us out," Tsukune exclaimed.

"But-" Moka tried to protest, but the bell had already rung.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

School ended at the usual time. Tsukune made a phone call (pay phone) to tell his sister that he would be in training in the dojo. It's how he explained to his sister why he would stay out all night in club activities and only come back in past midnight. In this dimension it was still noon though.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

**At the club**

"Hey, I'm heading to the bathroom, be back soon," Tsukune stated.

"Keep your word, we don't have much time left," Kurumu sounded annoyed.

"Hai, hai," He stated as he ran off.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

**Tsukune's POV:**

As I got out of the bathroom, I noticed a strange yokai following me. The OL has been training me since that day he took over my body. I learned some useful tricks from him-for both humans and demons. One of them is sensing other yokai/energy. What worried me about this energy though, is the amount of killing intent attached to it. Who ever this is doesn't like me very much.

I made my way outside to confront who ever this was.

"Show yourself," I stated.

"Well, well for a HUMAN, you are perceptive," He stayed hidden.

"What do you want?"

"Humans are not allowed at this school, so if you are one I will have to kill you," He showed himself.

He was very stalky and had many cuts on his face. He look like a seasoned warrior.

"And if I'm not one?"

"Then you better be a good fighter or you will die anyway"

I liked this guy already, heh.

**Flash back **

"_EOTL*, what is that?," Tsukune asked._

"_Enlightenment of Thunder and Lighting. It uses nature and shape manipulation* to convert energy into lighting," OL explained._

"_Natural manipa-what?"_

"_...You basically can produce lighting from your body (idiot...)"_

"_While I'm fighting with your sis and her flunkies, you will meditate until your energy system opens up," OL continued._

"_What do you mean open up?"_

"_Your disease causes blood vessels around your heart to close up and become tight. Same thing with the system that sends KI throughout your body. By meditating you will concentrate on opening up that system by will power alone. When the system is more relaxed you will be able to produce enough KI to start damaging enemies"_

"_Are you sure this will work for humans?" Tsukune asked._

"_They have been doing it for 1000s of years kid. There just isn't much need for it in your society, but in that Yokai school it's a different story"_

"_How do you-"_

"_We share memories as well kid"_

"_But I won't be heading back there..." Tsukune seemed depressed when he said that._

"_Thats not for you to decide"_

"_Now concentrate, when you get finished I will teach you your first technique. Use it wisely." OL stated confidently._

**Flashback End **

"Lighting Fist!*" I yelled as I smashed my fist in the monster's face.

He went down instantly. He must have been paralyzed from the hit. OL said it will sometimes do that. The monster told me he would give me one free hit, so I took it. He was probably testing to see if I was human or not. Guess he figured a human couldn't hurt him. I don't really know if he was proven wrong or not.

I left him laying there with his weird looking uniform, I had to get back to the club.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**At the club- Narrator POV.**

"TSUKUNE! Where the hell have you been?" scolded Kurumu as she stood up slamming her hands on her station table..

"I got in a fight on my way here," Tsukune scratched the back of his head.

"What an excuse, you don't even know how to-" inner-Moka cut herself off when she noticed Tsukune's hand was slightly bleeding. The other girls noticed to and their demeanor instantly changed.

"Tsukune, are you alright?" Mizore asked as she walked over to take a closer look at his hand.

"It's no big deal, the guy was defeated and he wasn't very strong," Tsukune tried to explain as he continued to scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin on.

"O, Tsukuneeeeeeee, I didn't know you could fight," Kurumu grabbed his head and smashed it into her soft boobs.

"Yes, thats very interesting. Not many of **YOUR** kind is known for defeating demons with such little injury," inner-Moka chimed.

Tsukune knew he would have to explain this event in extra detail to inner-Moka. She was the only one who knew he was a human.

Inner-Moka glared at Tsukune.

"Moka san, you know what type of demon Tsukune is?" Yukari curiously asked.

"Lets just say it isn't known for being a fighter," Moka replied.

"Well as long as Tsukune is alright, that's all that matters," Mizore said as she pulled Kurumu off of Tsukune.

"What are you going to do to MY Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled.

"Enough of this non-sense; you all get back to work and KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Inner-Moka beat everyone there into submission.

"Why...me...?" Tsukune said as he sorely walked back to his station.

**Chap 5 end**

**Author's note: Lighting fist and EOTL come from a manga called _Veritas. _I created the explanation on the energy system on my own, but everything else came from or was inspired by _Veritas. Naruto _also played a small part in the shape manipulation explanation (no rhyme intended).**

** Please review and critique as always. This story can't get any better without your thoughts and input. I'm also sorry for the long updates, but my chapters are getting longer, more complex, and hopefully better quality.**

**Next time:Tsukune gets seduced by an unruly character! A fight erupts between the so called character and...**


	8. Chapter 6

**Mai Vampire**

**Author Apology: Forgive me, i just got back in college during september. I havn't had any free time until this very moment, and i have to be somewhere in 15 mins. Just know I ****havn't givin up on this story, im still writing and even started on a new story which i will be uploading soon. Updates will come much faster, at least once a week (I hope).**

**Remember to review. Give your thoughts on what this story is lacking, or what its good at. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! So don't sue me! I have no money anyway :(.**

** Ch 6**

** Seduction!**

Tsukune made it back to the dorm/apartment in his own world. It was owned by the campus, but wasn't on campus. It was about walking distance from his school and not that far from the tunnel to Yokai Academy. But of course he always returned late back to the dorm after class was finished in Yokai. It was just a few hours passed midnight. He hoped his sister's boyfriend...Tate, had his fun and left by now. He couldn't say he hated the guy, but he was certainly jealous. His sister was his. That was his only family he had left. Without her he would be alone and unable to support himself. Things would get messed up if she were to get pregnant, married, ect. at this point in his life. Tsukune couldn't let that happen.

Tsukune opened the door and his sister was still up and cooking non the less. She had nothing on but a T-shirt and her panties, which were barely covered up.

"Um...hey? Why are you still up?" Tsukune asked.

"I could ask you the same thing you know," Mai replied.

Tsukune was dumb struck. He wasn't sure how to react or even reply.

"Kidding, I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I figured you were hungry, you didn't eat this afternoon. Or at least to my knowledge," Mai looked at him.

"It's ok, I just didn't want to disturb you and I could use a bite to eat," That wasn't all he wanted to say. His feelings were somewhat confused when she brought the subject up again. Catching his sister having sex in the room they shared really hurt and confused him. He just didn't know why or even how to express it. Further more his sister explained the differences between a male and a female and the certain needs of both a while ago. He rather enjoyed getting sexually educated by his sister. She didn't make fun of him for being a virgin nor did she look down on him, unlike his classmates.

When the two went to bed, Tsukune slept a few feet from his sister on his back.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune entered the classroom feeling energetic and refreshed, but he didn't look like it. It never surprised him that he needed less hours of sleep than the average human. The OL really did a number on him; when ever he speaks to him again he will be sure to thank him.

When Akira saw Tsukune coming to sit next to her, he looked very displeased and worried in her eyes.

"Hey, whats up? You're looking more down than usual," Akira decided to start the conversation today.

"Akira-kun, I can't really...talk to you about it," Tsukune responded.

"Is it personal?"

"Very," Tsukune sat down in his desk beside Akira with his hands on his cheeks.

"Well have you talked to your sister about it?" Akira's worry was evident on her face.

"Tried that, couldn't say a word,"

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything. I know you don't have many...well any friends besides me and your sister. I won't take it personal you know," Akira stated confidently.

Tsukune looks Akira directly in the eye.

"Whether you do or not will still cause the exact same problem."

"But-" The bell rang, signaling for the class to start.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune spent most of the time eying most of the girls in the class, including Akira. His thoughts went wild with fantasies, most sexual.

'What the hell is happening to me,' Tsukune was frustrated.

'My thoughts have never been this impure before, to even include my sister...is this also the work of the Obsidian Lord?'

One girl caught his eye and he stared at her legs the entire class. Her smooth, long, and slender legs. He pictured feeling on them and her moaning.

The bell rang again jolting him from his thoughts and seat. Nao walked by and slipped a note in his pocket. Akira walked by and slipped a note into his hand. The teacher walked by and slipped him a note in his face. One random guy also slipped him a note in his other pocket and whispered

"Just trying to fit in Popular-san" he said as he walked off.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and decided to read each note, starting with the teacher's as he walked to his next class.

'Clean up my classroom when school is out, it's odd for you of all people to be daydreaming in class. If you need to talk-'

Tsukune stopped reading and balled up the note.

The next one read-

'We need to talk, see me after school. It's better than seeing the teacher for a talk. Love Akira.

'Dammit, oh well I can't embarrass my self any further,' He thought.

Tsukune picked up the next note.

He could tell this one was from the red haired chick he was staring at. His heart started racing.

'Ignore those other notes and meet me at...'

The rest of the note gave a specific address and a certain time. He would make sure to be there...ready for anything.

'I hope she found me attractive and wasn't freaked out by my staring,' Tsukune started daydreaming again. Thinking about all of the possible ways this meeting could turn out.

Tsukune threw away the teacher's and Akira's notes. He read the last one though, it read-

'hi,' Tsukune signed and threw it away as well.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune finished cleaning up the classroom and left to go to Yokai Academy without even seeing his sister or stepping into the apartment. He didn't know how to face her. He would meet Nao as soon as he got back.

**XDXDXDXDX**

Nothing interesting happened at Yokai Academy...or perhaps that's for another time.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune made it to the place where Nao wanted to meet. It was in the city part of the...well city. Fuuka Academy was located on an island, away from the rest of the city. The tunnel to Yokai was located their as well. That was no coincidence. Yokai academy happened to be located on the same island, just in a different dimension. If the barrier that separated the two ever broke Yokai could still remain somewhat unseen by the main population of humans. They would learn to live with the Himes and attempt to start to put to use all of the human skills they had learned. The Himes would act as both security and protection for both the Yokai and humans. This too, was no mistake.

Tsukune walked into a dark alley between two buildings. He could hardly see a thing.

"Hey~ cutie"

He looked around for the owner of the voice. It was the red-haired girl in class. The one he stared at.

"You don't have to be shy, we both know why you are here"

She made herself visible. She wore nothing but a black bra and panties. Tsukune was speechless. She walked toward him and pressed her body hard up against his until a wall stopped Tsukune was stepping back any more. There was no space between their bodies.

"My name is Nao," She grabbed his crotch.

"And how would you like to lose your virginity?" She said in a sultry and sexy voice.

"What...um...I..." Tsukune couldn't even make a complete sentence.

"I know the first time can be...nerve wrecking (she squeezed his balls slightly, earning a squeak from Tsukune), but I will be gentle," She planted a firm kiss on Tsukune's lips. It was his first.

"Take off your pants," She ordered in a deeper voice.

"Wh-what?" Tsukune was baffled.

"You heard me!" She seemed irritated.

"Ok ok," Tsukune was scared but he figured this was the only way to get these thoughts out of his head. This wasn't him, it couldn't be.

Tsukune finished taking off his pants, but left his boxers on. Nao took the pants and took out the wallet.

"I'll give this back after class tomorrow," She ordered. She also threw Tsukune's pants in his face.

"Now leave perverted bastard," Nao started to turn around.

"But I-" Tsukune tried to speak up, but Nao quickly summoned her element, kneed Tsukune in the balls and stabbed him in the stomach. It left a large gash.

Tsukune dropped to the ground holding his stomach and silently crying. Crying...not because he was stabbed, robbed, or even frustrated that he didn't get laid. He was crying because he didn't know what was wrong with him and he didn't know who he could talk to about it. He just laid their crying for hours, waiting for the wound to heal.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

He eventually made it back to the apartment, to his relief his sister wasn't didn't want to have to deal with her worry or questions. He got in a few hours of sleep before it was time to wake up. His sister had returned earlier the night before, she was still sleep.

Tsukune got up, washed up, and headed straight out the door while his sister was still asleep. He was going to conclude this issue today, one way or another. Nao was going to pay for what she did, though this was only half her fault.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune walks into class while Natsuki was fighting with Mai, over Tate again. Tsukune was alone with Akira.

"You stood me up?" Akira half stated and half questioned, not even bothering to look Tsukune's way.

"I'm sorry, something came up. I had to visit Nao and the teacher as well and I didn't have enough time to go see you. But this will all come to an end today..." Tsukune whispered that last part, but Akira heard it anyway.

Feeling annoyed, Akira responded.

"Listen, I'm not your mother, your sister, your girlfriend, or your cousin. I don't see the issue with sharing a few secrets with me," Akira folded her arms around her chest.

"Just don't do anything stupid ok? If you need to have a "no-pressure" talk I'll be waiting," Akira rubbed his hair until Tsukune back off a bit.

"Um...you've got my back right Akira-kun?" Tsukune asked.

"Will you tell me what Nao talked about with you?"

"..." Tsukune was speechless. His heart fluttered and he couldn't get a word out. He almost felt as if his heart would give out; but that became a rare occurrence since the OL moved in. There was no way he would tell Akira he tried to get laid, but got robbed instead; by Nao of all people.

Akira noticed this and told him she has his back either way.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**At lunch-**

Tsukune decided not to eat. He was pissed off. He wasn't himself and he knew it: uncharacteristic gestures, bravado fasads, and mind raping every chick he laid eyes on, including his sister. Tsukune blamed it on the work of that damned OL, but he couldn't get in contact with the bastard since the big fight. So he decided to pick on poor little Nao instead. He had a wallet to get back, as little as he cared for it (never had much money anyway), he needed an excuse to kick someone's ass.

Tsukune searched around for Nao, he found her sitting on a branch outside.

"Oi!" He called out.

"Hai, here's your wallet, there wasn't any money in it," Nao tossed the wallet toward Tsukune, who promptly ignored it.

"Well aware of that fact, but I didn't come here for the wallet," Tsukune glared at Nao. Who smirked in return.

"I haven't seen that look since the day we fought the OL," It was Nao's turn to glare back. She put her hands under her chin and stared at him intensely.

The two had already started a scene and people were gathering around to see what will happen.

"So have you come to apologize to me for feeling up my body last night?" And Nao was loving it.

The crowd went "ohhh".

"No, I've come to kick your ass!" Tsukune was fuming and kick the tree in rage...but ended up only hurting his foot.

Nao jumped down and stood five feet away from him.

"Try it," She whispered.

Tsukune cocked back and threw a large left hook, but Nao easily dodges and knees him in the crotch...again. Tsukune goes down in pain.

Random guy: "I can't believe it!The usualy quiet Tsukune is in a fight!"

He starts to video tape the fight with his cell phone.

Random girl: "Was" in a fight...he still hasn't gotten up from that shot."

She too was taking pictures with a camera.

Random girl #2: "What till the upper upperclassmen get a load of this!"

Tsukune struggled to get to his feet.

"Well come on, I don't have all day to make a fool out of you," Nao was looking at her nails and wasn't paying a bit of attention to Tsukune.

"**Lightingfist!" **Tsukune yelled as he struck Nao's foot. He has managed to crawl near her and punch her foot without her noticing.

Nao jumped back.

"That almost hurt you loser!" Nao screeched.

"Imagine my surprise, you shouldn't have been able to move that leg!" Tsukune retorted.

Random guy #2: "Less talking, more fighting!"

At that note, Tsukune got up and charged Nao in an attempt to take her to the ground. Nao simply knees him in the face.

Tsukune retreated a few yards away from her to clear his mind.

'I have to remember my training or I will lose...' Tsukune thought, while ignoring the blood pouring out of his nose.

**Flashback:XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_That's not it, kick higher...faster!" the OL stated._

"_What am I learning sir?" Tsukune responded._

"_Some basic hand to hand combat and grappling," _

"_I'm not strong at all though, and very sickly..."_

"_None of that matters in combat, if you can't be your opponent one way then beat him another way," OL responded._

_Tsukune threw the last kick before he collapsed._

"_You're not sickly in here kid, so get up. I'll teach you a new technique"_

**Flashback end:XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Right," Tsukune said out loud.

Nao looked bewildered.

Tsukune ran toward her and threw a roundhouse kick at her face, followed up by a spinning roundhouse kick aimed at her face and tried to finished it off with a spinning hook kick*, but Nao caught it (after successfully dodging the other attacks) and lifted it up in the air till Tsukune fell down.

"A tornado kick* followed up by a spinning hook kick? Is that Taekwon-do*?" Nao asked then preceded to kick Tsukune in the stomach.

"All that head hunting* isn't going to work on me, or anyone else for that matter," Nao cockily stated.

Nao felt a crushing burning object smash into her face, before she could register what happened she found herself almost half a mile from where she was fighting and several downed trees in front of her. No doubt her attacker sent her through them.

"Tsukune, baby, are you ok?" A gentle voice soothed Tsukune's pain from his abdomen.

"O-Onee-chan?" Tsukune slowly got to his feet.

"It's good to see you again, I've missed you," Mai gently smiled at him.

"Awwwwwww," Several people in the crowd said. Mai's friends also started filming.

Tsukune was happy to see his sister as well. She kneeled down and held his face in her hands as he got up. He no longer felt weird urges toward her, and he no longer felt angry or dissatisfied. He looked in her dark brown eyes and finally felt at peace. At that moment in time, he saw the most beautiful,caring, and sincere woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Thank...thank you. But I need to finish this alone. All my life I have been weak, helpless, and protected; but for once I need to do this alone. They will always keep bullying me if I don't stand up for myself...so please." Tsukune finished his speech.

Mai snickered.

"And what exactly do you plan to do to Nao? Bore her to death?"

Tsukune looked down.

"Listen, if you want to become strong, there are safer ways of doing it. Nao is not the person who you should be fighting, piss her off just one time and she won't hesitate to seriously injure you or worse. Then I will have to kill her, then I get kicked out of school, ect. Do you see where this is going?" Mai tried to reason with Tsukune and gently tilted his head up so he was facing her.

"So you're pretty much saying I'm weak?" Tsukune has tears in his eyes.

"It is what it is my love," Mai told him stoically.

"Ok, cut the chit-chat BITCH!," Nao was furious now and has summoned her element.

"Mai, lets finish-" Nao was cut off.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled.

"Your fight is with ME Nao!" He exclimed.

"I told you to let me handle this!" Mai started to get irritated now.

"And I'm telling YOU that I DON'T need your protection! So LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsukune ran toward Nao, charging up his fist with lighting.

Mao was shocked, never has her brother lashed out on her like that. She couldn't move.

"LIGHTING FISTS!" Tsukune's wrists was caught by Nao's element.

"I thought I told you...It. Doesn't. Work. On. Me." Nao emphasized every word as she squeezed his wrist harder.

"If I can't win by my own power, at least let me lose by it...Nao, you're the first girl I have ever felt sexually attracted to in my entire life. I got pissed off and lost my tempter and tried to take advantage of you when you robbed me. I am SO SORRY! I don't know what came over me and I...and I..." Tsukune was crying at this point. But nobody seemed to care, his speech reached deaf ears. Even Nao had turned her head and focused on the giant robotic-like spider just a few feet behind them.

"Ju...Juliet*?" Nao was stunned.

"This loser if MY key*?"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Haruka* (another Hime, self-proclaimed disciplinarian, member of the student council) stopped the fight before it escalated. She didn't have to use violence this time either.

Akira walked away and stayed out of sight.

'So he's becoming a real man after all,' She smirked.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Later that evening (before he heads off to Yokai Academy).**

"Onee-chan, sorry about the way I was acting before I don't know what came over me, but I feel so much better," Tsukune said as he was cooking a snack before he had to go.

"It's alright, hey, fix me some to," She replied as she walked toward him.

"Hai, hai"

"Tsukune...," Mai wrapped her arms around his waist.

"If there was something wrong you would tell me right? I can help you, you shouldn't keep secrets from your "Onee-chan,"" Mai mocked.

"I...um..." Tsukune was getting nervous.

Mai gently held his hand and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him on the bed. Her once playful look was replaced by a very serious one. Tsukune was nervous and terrified. The look in her eyes was foreign.

She got on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips, but she held it longer than she usually did. This wasn't her "friendly kiss" this was something deeper. Mai began to unbutton his shirt and sat on his hip.

She kisses him again, this time even deeper. Takumi felt Mai's tongue invade his mouth. He was speechless and wasn't sure what to do. His entire body couldn't move and he felt like crying.

"Are you nervous?" She asked sweetly.

Takumi started tearing up and shook his head up and down at a excruciating pace. Mai wiped his tears.

"Want to stop?"

"I...n-..."

Mai took that has a no. She laid down beside him and they both looked at each other.

"Yesterday, I saw how you looked at me. I thought you wanted..."

"Sor-" Mai cut him off.

"It's ok, really, it is. I don't mind at all. Nothing has to change between us. You were turned on yesterday by just looking at me, now you can't even face me properly. If this is what you want, just say so," Mai explained.

Tsukune was crying.

"I-I feel so ashamed. I didn't want this...or to even feel it. It was a one time thing! It won't happen again I Swear it!" Tsukune half whispered.

"You're not listening, I said it was OK."

"But why? I never had these kind of feelings for anyone before! Let alone you, Why!" Tsukune protested.

"You already know the answer to that," Mai said, looking serious again.

'OL?' He thought.

"The Himes have you on close watch, but you of all people know exactly what the OL is doing with your body and what his goals are. Make one slip up and we will be forced to kill you. **They** let you live purely for my sake, but **WE** are working around the clock to fix that parasite, but if you give in to him you may become him. So if you have any weird urges please let me know. We can't have this day repeat, regardless of your power level, understand?" There was no emotion in her face, though it was still hard for her to say this.

"Yes ma'am," Tsukune was frightened again, speechless again, and paralyzed again.

"In all honesty, I don't feel romantically for you either. I'm not into little boys and you're a bad kisser (she chuckled), but if having sex with you keeps the OL occupied, I'll do anything to keep you alive."

"O-Onee-chan!" Tsukune was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you'll get better with practice (she winked at him). School is about to start in an hour, so eat your snack and go get ready, but while you're gone think about what I have said. When you get back if you want to continue where we left off, just let me know. No. More. Secrets. K?" Mai flicked his forehead.

"Hai hai, but it still strange you know (referring to having sex with her)." Tsukune scratched the back of his head.

He eventually left for Yokai Academy and started pondering what his sister told him. He couldn't think straight after almost being molested by her.

'..._Close watch...OL is doing...THEY let you...WE are...School is about to start in an hour...No. More. Secrets. K?' _Tsukune nearly pissed himself as he dropped his book bag and stared at the tunnel in a shocking revelation.

**Chap 6 end.**

**Author's notes: Spinning hook kick***

**This is a technique used in various martial arts. It is preformed by spinning the body 360 degrees with a straight leg out and hooking it past the targets head. The heel of the foot is used to attack the target's head. This move has a high knockout ratio.**

**Tornado kick***

**I believe this move may only be used in a few martial arts. Namely Taekwondo and some kung fu styles. Moka and Kokoa used a variation of this one time in the anime. It is often times set up with a single roundhouse kick (a simple kick that goes around the target to hit it), followed by a 360 degree spin (in air) and another roundhouse kick to the head. It to has a high KO ratio.**

**Taekwondo, TKD, Taekwon-do, ect. ***

**Literally means Foot,fist, way. It is a Korean Martial Art originaly designed in the Korean military. It has heavy influences from Karate (Empty hand, or Chinese hand).**

**It can be trained in many ways. There are about 9 different styles of it, and hundreds of federations that try to dictate how to teach it.**

**Head hunting***

**Refers to constantly kicking the head.**

**Juliet***

**The name of Nao's Child. It's hard to describe what it looks like. It's a cross between a robot, machine, and a spider.**

**Key***

**Remember in the manga Childs (Children?) can only be summoned when their partner (key) touches their element.**

**Haruka***

**More on her and the other Hime's later on in the story. They will play a much bigger role when I have established the harems.**

**Next Time:**

**Moka decides to have a talk with Tsukune about his recent developments. She decides to train him. His sex drive kicks in once again. Depending on how he handles each event, he could die...once again.**

**Chap 7: Tsukune's and Moka's Taekwondo!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Mai Vampire**

**Author Apology: Forgive me once again,but college is finally starting to come to a temprary break so i had more time to write. I even came up with a new story that i think you will under the Rosario Vampire x Yu yu hakusho cross over. ****Remember to review. Give your thoughts on what this story is lacking, or what its good at. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! So don't sue me! I have no money anyway :(.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some naughty language, bloody violence, and suggestive scenes that is not suitable for anyone. Viewer discretion is advised.**

** Chap 7**

** Tsukune's and Moka's Taekwondo!**

How did she know? What did she know? Who is they? Who is we? Was his sister trying to warn him? When she asked him to have sex, was that a warning as well? Or merely a suggestion? These thoughts ravaged Tsukune's mind. He even pondered if the OL was the bad guy in all of this? He decided to wait until he had more information on the Himes and Yokai to make such a decision.

**Flashback:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Why did you come to this school? It can be a very dangerous and scary place,"_ _Akira's eyes drifted away from Tsukune for a moment._

**Flashback end:XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Why indeed,' Tsukune thought as he walked toward the tunnel.

'Why indeed, I now can understand a little of what she meant by calling Fuuka Academy dangerous and scary. At least in Yokai, I have one ally-Moka Akashiya san. In Fuuka, I'm not even sure if I can trust my own sister anymore. What was the purpose in us coming here?' These thoughts flooded his mind.

Being poor, he was used to his sister move them around a lot. How and why he ended up in Yokai never crossed his mind, he thought it was fate. But if his sister knew about the lies he was playing with, that was no longer the case. Tsukune doesn't doubt his sister cares for him. The problem is what else does she care about even more?

Tsukune picked up his bag and headed to Yokai, terrified of the moment when he and his sister will cross paths again. Ironic that the Yokai seemed tamed in comparison.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune made it to the school with 30 minutes to spare. He decided to focus on using them to think back on the time he trained with the OL. The OL taught him a lot in the little time they were together. He had to take mental notes just to keep up and meditate everyday just to remember the stuff. Using it happened to be the biggest challenge, he may need it very soon; and not just to fight yokai.

The OL's presence has changed Tsukune. He no longer has issues with his heart, no doubt his sister noted this as well. He has not yet heard from the OL since the battle. Could he be the one turning him against his own sister? Or perhaps it's the other way around? Maybe the OL is dead or has become Tsukune himself.

These thoughts distracted much of his training, but he did complete it none the less.

**XDXDXDXDXDX**

Tsukune stepped from the forest prepared to be bombarded by his massive chested friend, Kurumu chan. Tsukune thought about the joy of smashing his head between her valley, he blushed;but not at the thought, rather at the realization that was his first time he ever thought about her in such a way. He rationalized his loss of innocence due to hormones, despite the fact that his mind has been chasing around the OL "cause and effect" theory all day.

**XDXDXDXDXDX**

Tsukune stepped out of the forest and spotted a boy wearing a weird uniform. The boy quickly left has soon as he noticed Tsukune. He was wearing the same uniform as the man he fought during his Newspaper club activities.

He paid it no mind as he headed toward the school.

"Tsu-kuuuuuuuuuu-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"What the-?" Tsukune was pulled right between Kurumu's chest.

"I swear that boob-girl defied gravity as she flew over here without wings!" Yukari spouted, apparently appearing out of nowhere.

"..." Mizore had that skill down packed as she popped her head out of near by bushes.

"Tsukune baby, lets have sex!" Kurumu said that so carefree and casually, one would assume she was asking for a hug from a close relative she hasn't seen in years.

"Hell!" Yukari said has she punched Kurumu in the mouth.

"NO!" Mizore finished as she got out of the bush and glared with murderous intent at Kurumu with her ice claws out.

'Wow' Tsukune thought, being speechless as he was, but he wasn't going to let this chance slip by. He would definitely bring this back up when they were in private quarters.

Moka rushed over as she saw the flare of yokai her friends were admitting. They were drawing attention to themselves.

"What happened?" She spoke worriedly.

Everyone just looked at her as if she just lost an arm.

"Ok, dumb question. Why are you guys "fighting" more viciously than usual?" She signed.

"Hell if I know, that flat-chested whore just punched me because I asked for sex," Kurumu held her nose, stopping it from bleeding. Tsukune handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm the whore? You're the one who is asking for sex!" Yukari angrily spouted.

'She didn't deny the flat-chested part this time,' Mizore smiled to herself, sucking on her ever present lollipop. She was no longer angry at Kurumu for her outbursts, as the others will soon find out why.

"Kurumu chan, how could you!" Moka scolded.

'O boy, this is going to get ugly,' Tsukune thought, scratching his head.

"I'm a succubus, it's what I do," Kurumu responded proudly, confidently, and calmly.

"For me, having sex is equivalent to you sucking blood," She continued, poking her chest out as if she

had won him over.

"I suck blood for nutrition!" Moka pouted.

"I have sex for nutrition," Kurumu stated ever so arrogantly. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned the other way.

"Huh?" The rest of them gawked at her.

"Succubi get their nutrition from draining the energy of the people they have sex with," Kurumu was on a streak. Her friends had never seen her like this. She is usually dumb, ditzy, and useless, even in battle.

"...So you have sex everyday?" Yukari calmly asked.

"Of course," Kurumu replied.

"Whore," Yukari spouted out and glared at Kurumu with her fist tightly closed.

"..." Moka was speechless with her hands covering her mouth as if she just realized she was pregnant.

'Dam...' Tsukune thought as he suddenly lost his perverted thoughts and anticipation.

"Mizore don't you have anything to say?" Kurumu asked the ice fairy.

"Eh, I always knew. Tsukune isn't the only one I spy on," she answered monotonly.

Moka and Yukari turned toward Mizore with equally shocked expressions. They didn't know what to say.

Kurumu turned toward Tsukune and ran up to him and repeated her question with as much confidence as she could.

"Um...I'm not quite ready yet, some other time?" Tsukune sounded like he was questioning himself as much as he answered her question.

Tsukune was a nervous wreck. He was terrified of her answer as he was about his question. To his and everyone else's relief the first bell had rung and the four of them dashed to class deciding to pick up this conversation some other time.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**At the newspaper club**

The gang was still working on the discussion of different ways demon's fought, with inner Moka's fighting style as an example. They didn't have time to discuss other styles of fighting, so they touched on them.

"Tsukune! Come with me," in an authoritative voice that left no room for argument, inner Moka demanded that Tsukune follow her.

"Mo-Moka-san were in the middle of working we c-"

Moka cut off Tsukune with a simple glare. Kurumu tried to speak up, but noticed the glare and stopped herself from speaking out. Everyone knew inner-Moka wasn't the one to play around with or argue. She was also the most responsible, so the other girls knew if she had to call Tsukune out in the middle of the club, it was important business.

The newspaper club had a reputation of being very serious. Outside of the club the members acted like a bunch of fan girls drooling over a very average looking boy, but inside the club, everyone was serious. They didn't joke around and their work flourished for it. Some even claimed the club was just a cover up for a secret mission team. This rumored started when the club went on vacation in the human world and brought back a fairly powerful witch who started working for the headmaster. Very few clubs went to the human world for anything, let alone club activities. But no club brought anything back from the human world, let alone a powerful witch. The students knew that even though witches are claimed to be border-line beings, their magic is unsurpassed and every bit as dangerous, if not more so, than claws, fists, and fangs. You didn't bring a witch back without feeling the power of that magic first hand. This meant that the club went in, defeated a witch, and brought one back who submitted to the headmaster. Some witches are considered S-class in power, this was no small feat and couldn't have been accomplished with normal students; or so the rumors say.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Inner-Moka lead Tsukune to a secluded area in the woods. She slammed him up against the tree with her hand around his neck and her knee resting against his crotch (to say I will knee you there if you don't comply).

"You KNOW what I want! Speak up!" She commanded.

Tsukune was a mixture of turned on and frightened. He knew Moka picked up on both. Lucky for him, he had nothing to hide from her. He had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. He trusted her with his life, and would gladly reveal and do anything for her.

"It's a long story b-"

She squeezed his neck.

"I...I...d-di-died..." he gasped out.

Moka relieved some of the pressure off of his neck out of momentary shock.

"And came back through the power of a demon. He made me stronger, faster, and I received weird powers from him!" Tsukune spat out answers as if his life depended on it, and it probably did.

"He trained me how to use his powers, in return I had to let him use my body. This is really a long story Moka-san. Can we just text about it? We should really start getting back to the club," Tsukune could no longer look her in the eye. He was ashamed and frightened at what he was becoming. It hurt him to talk about it. Talk about how the OL might still be in him, what he might have did in the battle with the Himes, what he might be doing now.

Moka gave a sign of understanding and let him go.

"Is this a way of asking for my number?" She glared at him.

"Can you blame me?" Tsukune shrugged.

"Well you certainly grew a pair, asking me so casually," Moka smirked as she crossed her hands over her chest. Tsukune thought Moka looked sexiest in that very moment. In this form she had no problem showing a generous amount of cleavage by unbuttoning her top a bit. Her body grew stronger when she transformed: bigger boobs, thicker thighs, and confidence boarder-lining arrogance.

"You don't even own a cell phone that would work in this dimension, and why would I give YOU, a human, my number? You are not even worthy enough to be my servant," She turned around ignoring what ever response he would come up with.

But before either could respond they noticed two students glaring both of them down.

Tsukune immediately recognized one of them as the "seasoned warrior" he fought last time he left the club. The other guy was probably the one who was peeking at Tsukune earlier today. They both wore unusual uniforms that matched.

"We are from the student police and you, my friend, are suspected of being human," The familiar one spoke.

"..." Moka glared at the two of them. She would have to kill them to keep their mouths shut. She was secretly excited, she got tired of holding back on all these other monsters. She figured Tsukune wouldn't mind killing these big mouths, after all being human at this school meant being killed on site. It was them or her Tsukune, and she wasn't going to let **anything **harm her Tsukune but her.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced human boy. Last time you got lucky with that free shot I gave you, this time you wont be so lucky. You may call me "**Your worst nightmare,**" On that deep voiced note the man transformed into a vampire.

A raging youki filled the air that matched moka's transformation. The already 6 foot vampire grew a foot taller. His muscles condensed and through his uniform you can see his well-built body. Long shoulder-length silver hair rivaled Moka's, red slitted eyes spoke of the same killing intent Moka had just moments before. Of course that intent was quickly replaced by visible fear and shock for the both of them (Tsukune).

Vampires were rare, even in the world of youki. Their power was even more scarce. When two vampires fought, it was no laughing matter. The youki spill over could level small cities, it could be felt all over the continent. Even as young as Moka and this vampire are, their power was enough to level the school grounds. As uncharacteristic as it was for Inner-Moka to show fear, there was no point in hiding it from a vampire of her status. And if that wasn't enough...

"Alright, your turn Kenji" The vampire turned to his partner. Kenji wasn't as tall, stalky, or muscular as his partner. He looked rather skinny and petite and stood at only 5'5''. His hair look messy and short. It pointed and every direction but the right one. Kenji seemed like an ordinary student, until his body started transforming.

In a display much different than the previous one, all Kenji did was grow claws, fangs, grew slightly taller and much furrier, with some nice dog ears for a nice touch. To an ignorant man, this seemed like a cute little dog, nowhere near the level of power seen with his partner. They couldn't be more wrong. Kenji was in fact a werewolf, and like their wolf cousins they are second to none in sheer viciousness, speed, and deadly techniques.

People normally didn't fear werewolves as much as they didn't vampires. Wolves are not foreign in any country, it's not an unusual sight. They were bred as dogs and became human's best friend AKA toy. They seemed to forget the ruthlessness, skill, and sheer terror associated with wolves because of their comfort level with them.

This was not so with Tsukune and Moka. Werewolves were S-class demons for a reason. If vampires represent power, they represent speed. And everyone knows speed IS power, add to that the razor sharp fangs and claws coming at you from seemingly all sides,there wasn't anything a werewolf couldn't rip to shreds; including vampires.

This wouldn't be Moka's and Tsukune's first encounter with a werewolf. Soon after they joined the club they met it's leader Ginei Morioka. He, too was a werewolf. A perverted one who fought Moka for her affections. This fight was just simple child's play. Neither one intended to seriously hurt the other, if they had both would most likely had died. Ginei (Gin) just wanted to get in her pants, not kill her.

When a werewolf and vampire do battle seriously, it's just as climactic as when two vampires fight, except werewolves lack the mighty youki. But they don't need it. Werewolves are fast by sheer muscle and body mechanics, they don't need youki to kick ass.

Werewolves and vampires are fierce rivals that used to kill each other on sight, but with the dangerously low population of both, a silent treaty is in place. Thus they have been known to work together to reach a common goal as seen in Kenji and his partner and Moka and Gin.

Unfortunately, this wasn't Gin, and the youki of both said one thing: KILL.

Moke turned to Tsukune with sheer fright, afraid of what will happen to him in this fight. Tsukune never turned toward her, he just balled up his fist and started in rage at his opponents. Youki started to seep out of him and his eyes turned red and slitted, then transformed again into regular pupils with 3 coma marks surrounding the pupil. Moka was re-shocked, as if the life threatening battle just poofed away.

'Could this be the power of the ghoul?' She thought.

**Flashback:**

_Tsukune was out cold by this point and Saizo was shocked. Moka quickly bent down and gave some of her blood to Tsukune via bite. _

"_Tsukune...this may not heal your wounds completely, but it should at leasts start your heart back up...I have always hated humans, having been bullied by them. But you seem to be different somehow..." Moka's voice had grown feminently deeper._

**Flash back end**

When a vampire gives a human blood, three things can happen: He dies, becomes a vampire, or a ghoul (ruthless, mindless, creature out for blood). Yet, Tsukune now stood in front of Moka seemingly in control of such a power.

"**Listen Moka, I'll handle the vampire you take on the werewolf," **Tsukune's demeanor, voice, and confidence skyrocketed in Moka's eyes. This was no longer the weakling that threw himself at her assailant and got his ass kicked, this was a ghoul.

Moka nodded and smiled, she was no longer afraid. Tsukune filled her with the confidence she was well known for.

"So I guess I get the bitch and you get the pussy eh?" Kenji turned toward his comrade who just smiled in return.

Tsukune was already charging at the vampire with Moka trailing close behind.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Tsukune vs Vampire**

Tsukune ran toward his opponent and started it off with a fierce roundhouse kick to the head. The vampire caught it. Off balance, but determined, Tsukune lifted his other leg up and hooked it around the vampire's neck. In an attempt to unhook the leg, the vampire let go of the current one he was holding; Tsukune used this chance to hook the now free leg around the ankle of the hooked leg. This formed what was called a triangle choke. Unfortunately it works better when the user was on his back.

The vampire plant a solid punch in Tsukune's face causing him to let go, Tsukune guarded his face as the vampire threw a few more punches. Tsukune jumped back a few yards and rushed in once again.

He threw another roundhouse to the head, but stopped it 80% there. The fake worked as Tsukune slipped through the vampire's guard to deliver a right elbow to his temple, which the vampire swiftly dodged. Tsukune continued the assault with a spinning back fist- it connected. It just didn't do much to the vampire, it felt like a slap to him.

Tsukune jumped back to rethink his strategy.

'Melee attacks don't work, and he's just toying with me,' Tsukune rushed him again, lighting crackling around his fist.

Tsukune screamed 'lighting fist' as he attempted to smash his fist into the face of his opponent. The vampire simply dodge and countered with a hook punch of his own. Tsukune fell face first into the dirt, but not before delivering another lighting fist on his opponent's foot. The vampire kicked him away with the foot that wasn't hit.

Tsukune slid back a few yards, but regained his balance to keep him from smashing into several trees. He spat out some blood and wiped the corner of his head off. The blood was slightly gushing out from there.

"It's pointless, you can't beat me," the vampire said, looking very serious and almost in pity.

"Tell me, what is up with your eyes? They are the only reason I have yet to pull your heart out," The vampire cocked his head to the side as if asking out of curiosity.

"It's called...the sharingan* and it's supposed...to help me predict the movements of my opponent's. It's obvious...though...you're a counter fighter and your speed cancels it out," Tsukune explained as he was bent over taking in as much oxygen as he could.

'This ghoul transformation and sharingan happen to drain a ton of energy as well,' He thought to himself.

"O yes, predicting my opponent's moves is also one of my strengths, it seems I have been doing just a tad bit longer than you though," The vampire smirked as he walked slowly toward Tsukune, who was still catching his breath.

'Great, so I can't hit him, but he can hit me. But if I play the unpredictable game, I may be able to hit his foot again,' Tsukune stopped his thoughts as he barely dodged a kick to the jaw, but dropped to his knees and slammed a lighting fist onto the foot of his opponent.

The vampire slid his foot out of the way, but Tsukune just angled his fist toward the vampire's groin, and hit. The vampire kicked Tsukune in the jaw and knocked him out cold as he slid threw a few trees.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Moka vs Kenji**

Inner-Moka had been guarding then entire time. Kenji (werewolf) was slipping and sliding by her leaving huge cutes on her arms and legs. All Moka could do was protect her vital organs, but with each ounce of blood lost, she also lost her strength.

Moka saw the wolf rushing in and decided to attack for the first time. She did a front kick directly at the wolf's face, but Kenji just slipped his head to the side and vertically slashed Moka from the bottom up.

Moka had just enough time to jolt her head back to prevent it from getting slashed into four parts, but her body wasn't so lucky.

"" A piercing scream filled the air. Four large gashes appeared on her body, her blood rained down like a fierce rain storm in a rain forest.

Moka landed on the ground, not moving. Her eyes were wide open and rolled at the back of her head. Her mouth was also open to and blood just flooded out of there.

"Sorry bitch,but defending a human or ex-human is also punishable by die. And you were such a fine cunt to," Kenji pulled back his arm and prepared to finish her.

He forced his arm through flesh like it was butter. He grabbed the first organ he felt and attempted to pull his arm wouldn't budge. He looked up and saw another werewolf dressed in the normal uniform holding his arm now inside the newcomer's intestines.

"Mo...ka...san, wake (he threw up the blood resting in his throat) NOW! FINISH HIM NOW OR WE BOTH DIE!MOKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He yelled, hoping he wasn't already too late.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Tsukune vs Vampire**

Recovering from his groin shot, the vampire decided to finish Tsukune off. He found his body just a few 100 meters away and proceeded to rip his intestines out and bite out his throat. He made sure nothing would be left of this human-ghoul hybrid with weird eyes and a knack for shocking people. Vampires didn't like humans but they hated ghouls.

Mizore and Yukari rushed to the scene where Tsukune was. They stated to cry lightly as they gently shook him to wake him up.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Mizore harshly whispered.

"Ahh...I..." Tsukune started to come to.

"Tsukune, listen very carefully. Gin is helping Moka right now, but we NEED you to finish this fight and quickly come to their aid. I don't know if you heard Moka scream, but she's dieing and if you we don't finish this fight soon, the rest of the Student Police will come and finish this fight for us! Kurumu has him in an illusion, take out his heart. She can't last long," Mizore explained as she quickly helped Tsukune to his feet (who was still dazed).

She didn't know if he heard a word or not, but he looked human in Mizore's eyes and she wondered how he took on a Vampire for this long and all he received was a concussion.

"Guys...hurry...HURRY! I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Kurumu shouted.

Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari rushed (stumbled in Tsukune's case) to the scene. Mizore froze the Vampire's legs and arms in place.

"Tsukune! NOW!" She yelled.

Tsukune focused what was left of his energy into his fist. A chirping sound was heard from the lighting being emitted from his hand.. He slowly opened his fists, looked toward the slowly awakening vampire. He rushed toward him and stabbed his hand in the heart of the vampire.

"Chidori!*" Tsukune yelled.

Mizore froze him solid, hoping if the wound didn't kill him the drop in body temperature would.

Vampires were normally strong enough to break away from being frozen solid, but this one had a hole in his heart.

Tsukune stumbled to the scene of his beloved. Kurumu pierced the werewolf in the chest area, while Mizore froze the limbs. Gin finished him off by biting the neck, crushing it.

Gin pulled both of the werewolf's paws out of his intestines. He quickly went to Moka, preformed CPR and put her on her stomach so the blood would drain out of her throat and mouth. Tsukune had fainted from exhaustion while holding Moka.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tsukune woke up in a bed next to Moka's in the infirmary.

'Moka san?' He thought as he looked at her peaceful flawless face in a deep sleep.

Tsukune started to cry.

'I love you so much, yet I couldn't protect you or my sister. But I'm getting stronger Moka san, wait for me ok? You and Onee-chan both, wait for me...' Tsukune cried for hours until he saw Moka open her red slitted eyes.

"Tsu...kune?" Moka yawned.

"Heh, you survived did you? Why are you crying?...cry baby," Moka smiled as she said these things in a very soft voice, uncharacteristic of her inner-self.

"I'm so sorry Moka," Tsukune continued to cry.

"You should be, but lets train to get stronger together," Inner Moka smiled at him.

"Ye-yea," Tsukune smiled back as the last tear left his eye.

**Chap end**

**Author's notes: Chidori and sharingan were taken straight from **_**Naruto. **_**Sasuke, if you want to be specific. Chidori is just a variation of the lighting fist in this story, except it pierces. Sharingan will be nerfed (weakened) in this story.**

**Remember to review it, this story can't improve without your input.**

**Next time: Tsukune shows up a few days late for his human school. Mai stops acting weird and Nao starts acting weird.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Mai Vampire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! **

** Chap 8**

** Tate or Tsukune**

A few days have passed since Tsukune's big battle. His sister was crying and hysterical that he disappeared for a few days, to his relief. She seemed to not mention their ultimatum or "deal" they talked about before he even left for the Yokai school. She also stopped talking about his other school as if she knew it existed. He was glad things were going back to normal, though suspicious things did occur when he returned.

**Flash back:**

_Tsukune walked toward his dorm struggling to find a way how to explain his disappearance. He and Moka both made full recoveries in the few days, so he didn't have to explain injuries._

_As he walked toward the door, Nao grabbed his hand from out of nowhere._

"_Don't go in yet, you might not like what you find," Nao caught his confused look and continued-_

"_Just stay in my place tonight. I know you are confused right now, and probably scared, just trust me on this. We are partners, for better or worse-" Nao's speech was cut off by fierce arguing going on in Tsukune's and Mai's room._

_Tsukune decided to take Nao's advice, not that he truster her, put his sister scared him more at the moment. He couldn't tell who was arguing, but they were all girl's voices; so this wasn't some argument between his sister's boyfriend. He really didn't want to know anything else._

**Flashback end:**

**In homeroom**

Tsukune walked in the classroom, surprised to see a full roster this early in the morning. Mai and Natsuki skipped their daily duel, but weren't in their class. Akira quickly ran up and hugged Tsukune. She dug her head into his chest.

"Geeze, I was worried you jerk...we haven't heard a thing from you for a few days," Akira was lightly sobbing.

"Akira, I..." Tsukune hugged her back gently.

He never got to finish his sentence because other students decided to greet him for the first time. They normally just ignored him, but this disappearance seemed to worry them to. It felt almost nostalgic, as if he was a new transfer student that just walked in. He had longed to be accepted and greeted like this. This was the first time he felt truly at peace since he came to this school.

XDXDXDXDXD

**During lunch**

Akira and Tsukune decided to look for a place to eat. They walked outside near a large tree where Tsukune had his fight with Nao. They sat under the tree and began to reminence about that battle.

"So how strong is Nao anyway?" Tsukune began the conversation.

"In terms of skill she is only second to me, and that's because she has had no official training," Akira answered.

"So what really happened between you and her anyway?"

"Well...um..." Tsukune was blushing at this point. He really didn't want to bring up those feelings again.

"It's really non of your business, ninja girl," A foreign voice interrupted their conversation.

Akira and Tsukune got in a fighting stance and looked up in the tree.

"You..." Akira whispered.

"What do you want Nao?" Tsukune questioned, feeling more relaxed around her now.

"I need to talk to you about something...alone," Nao said that last part while looking at Akira.

"I'm eating lunch right now, so leave us alone!" Tsukune got annoyed.

"I'll just join you, then we'll walk to class together," She retorted.

"Hell no?" Tsukune half questioned, baffled by his Hime's antics.

"Why are you being so social all of a sudden? He doesn't want anything to do with you," Akira tried to reason with her.

"He is my key, so his personal feelings no longer mean anything to me,"

"Did they ever?" Akira kicked the tree she was sitting in causing her to fall off. She landed gracefully on her feet of course. Akira was annoyed with Nao. She did something to Tsukune that caused him to fight. Something which she has never witnessed him do. Akira blamed Nao for his change in behavior lately.

"Maybe she's right Akira, perhaps we should get along. I don't have many allies and I really don't need to make an enemy out of her. I have forgiven her so it's alright," Tsukune put his hand on Akira's shoulder. It seemed to calm her down.

"You mean it is **I** who have forgiven you, boy," Nao retorted.

The three decided not to waste anymore lunch time fighting and decided to actually try to get along. Akira wrapped one of her arms along Tsukune's arm, as if protecting him; while Nao hugged him from behind, flirting. It's a mystery how any of them ate that afternoon.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Elsewhere**

"What? You can't mean...!"

"Hush Natsuki, you don't have to kill him, just rile him up a bit. _Scare tactics...seduction...works just as well,_" The last part was whispered into Natsuki's ear by non other than Shizuru.

Shizuru was a third year like Mai. She was also the Student Council President. Her demeanor was that of a noble. She walk, talked, and acted with class. Her accent was sweet and smooth and distinct from anyone else. She held a lot of power on the school and she was a hime as well. Natsuki and her have always been close, the type of closeness you would find in Tsukune and Akira's relationship; but their relationship resembled Nao and Tsukune's slightly more.

Shizuru had long, light brown hair with red eyes full of fury. It was like looking into a demon's eyes. Her long slender legs and noticeable bust gave her the look of a mature woman. She would be the idol of many boys of the school if she was approachable, but her mature demeanor scared many of them off.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki from behind in the privacy of the Student Council room.

"While Tate is having his fun, why don't you have yours?" Shizuru continued to whisper into Natsuki's ear while gently caressing her thighs.

"But...but...that's Mai's little brother," Natsuki was flustered, barely standing up straight and not sure what to do with her hands.

"All the more reason why you should do this," Shizuru retorted.

"If it will...helppppppp! Shizuru!" Natusuki yelped as Shizuru squeezed her thigh.

"Thats a good girl" She retored as she giggled.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**At Tsukune/Mai's dorm/apartment**

Tsukune walks toward the door. A sudden urge grips him from the bottom of his stomach. He relived the fight of his life he had with Moka. He almost died, as well as her. This realization hit him hard. He couldn't move. What if the Student Police attacked again? Did he really want to die? Shouldn't he have some fun before he met his doom?

Tsukune forcibly changed his thoughts.

'What the hell am I thinking? I don't want to die at all! This isn't a matter of fun!' Tsukune was arguing with himself. And if that didn't freak him out enough, he felt a strange and unfamiliar killing intent coming from the other side of the door.

Under normal circumstances he would rush in to make sure his sister was alright and not in danger, but he knew he wasn't exactly himself at this moment. A gut feeling told him to leave the apartment immediately and come back when these sexual urges were suppressed or dealt with. He did just that.

He though about Kurumu's offer, Nao, and even his sister's offer to have sex. He was never really interested in it before, but these urges were getting stronger and he could tell they weren't normal, or even human. He needed to talk to somebody about them, or deal with them; perhaps both. He didn't want to deal with his sister right now, and Akira was out of the picture at this point. Nao was the girl he had no choice but to trust. Since he was her key she needed him, and that was a good enough reason for him to trust her a little more than the other girls. She needed to have a talk with him anyway and he knew were she lived.

**Chap end**

**Author's notes: ****Remember to review it, this story can't improve without your input. I know this chapter was short, but hoefully shorter chapters may equal faster updating. I know how it feels to wait for a story to be updated, I'm a reader as well. Some stories never even get updated after a "break". I won't be that guy, I assure you.**

**Next time: Nao's cooperation!**


End file.
